The present invention relates to remote controllers for electric apparatus, and more specifically to a control circuit of a remote controller which can be conveniently set for controlling a variety of electric apparatus.
Conventionally, different remote controllers for different electric apparatus are not interchangeable. Therefore, a variety of remote controllers are used in every family for controlling different electric apparatus. In case a remote controller is damaged or lost, one shall have to purchase a similar remote controller having the same code. There are electric apparatus suppliers who provide a remote controller for controlling different models of their electric apparatus. When in use, the user can set into the remote controller the code of the model of the electric apparatus to be controlled. When a new model of electric apparatus is used, the setting of the remote controller shall be changed again. This structure of remote controller is not compact because much installation space must be provided at the control panel for mounting a variety of switching keys. There are also known remote controllers having a semi-automatical code searching function for searching the frequencies of different electric apparatus. When to control a particular electric apparatus, the remote controller is aimed at the electric apparatus to be controlled, and then the power switch of the remote controller is continuously clicked. When the power switch of the remote controller is clicked, a particular frequency is transmitted to the electric apparatus to be controlled. If the power switch of the electric apparatus to be controlled is switched on or off when continuously clicking the power switch of the remote controller, the correct frequency is searched, and the code is locked. This searching method is complicated and takes much time. Further, when the correct frequency is searched, it must be locked within a predetermined locking time. If the searched frequency is not locked within the predetermined locking time, the searching fails and must be started again.